Big 4 Halloween Party
by ValeryVampire
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando juntas a 4 espíritus de mente y cuerpo joven, un montón de caramelos y una descontrolada fiesta? Eso lo descubrieran todos los demás espíritus y Guardianes durante la fiesta que el invierno y el otoño ofrecieron como disculpa al espíritu del Halloween mientras relatamos los problemas en que se meten para lograr la meta


Fiesta de Halloween

¿Qué pasa cuando juntas a 4 espíritus de mente y cuerpo joven, un montón de caramelos y una descontrolada fiesta?

Eso lo descubrieran todos los demás espíritus y Guardianes durante la fiesta que el invierno y el otoño ofrecieron como disculpa al espíritu del Halloween mientras relatamos los problemas en que se meten para lograr la meta

_Los personajes no me perteneces, solo les uso para mi diversión y la de ustedes_

_**¡Disfruten!**_

_**Halloween;**_ una de las festividades de las que más disfrutaban los espíritus más jóvenes pues cada año Hallo (como le decían al espíritu del Halloween) organizaba una de las más espectaculares fiestas del año… lo único malo era la estación en que se realizaba la fiesta… bueno… no exactamente la estación… más bien el espíritu que la controlaba… Hiccup

Así es, el joven espíritu otoñal era un completo desastre con sus poderes puesto que aún no había aprendido a controlarlos y estaba hasta el cuello de trabajo pendiente, el chico aun debía de convertir el verde de los arboles en colores marrones, rojizos, naranjas y amarillos, debía de crear algunas corrientes de aire que hicieran soltar las hojas sin que estas corrientes se volvieran parte de la causa de un tornado y seguir practicando son su recientemente ausente maestro (al que habían vuelto un Guardián por lo que tenía menos tiempo de estar con el pobre Hiccup)

En más de una ocasión había causado desastres con sus poderes, eso era muy cierto, pero en esos momentos su maestro estaba al pendiente de él y detenía sus catástrofes, pero desde que lo habían vuelto Guardián el pobre alumno había causado, en más de una vez, varios desastres y aquel día no había sido la excepción.

**-Bueno compañero, creo que otra vez estaremos solos… Jack se volvió a olvidar de nosotros- **dijo Hiccup apesadumbrado mientras levantaba el vuelo con su dragón

Estar distraído y con las emociones a flor de piel le traían muy malas consecuencias a Hiccup, en especial cuando se ponía a hacer su trabajo… lo que siguió fue que una gran tormenta de hojas y viento cayó sobre los terrenos de Hallo destruyendo todo a su paso, inclusive los preparativos de la fiesta de ese año

**-¡O-TO-ÑO! ¡BAJA AHORA MISMO!- **gritó un muy molesto Hallo al salir a su jardín

Siendo abatido por la destrucción de sus calabazas, manzanas acarameladas, dulces, decoraciones y demás Hallo se elevó a los cielos en un potente salto que hizo a Hiccup tragar duro. Con la cabeza gacha el joven espíritu bajó observando lo que había causado

_**-"Maldito Frost, por estar molesto con él cause todo esto"- **_pensó Hiccup mientras que Hallo se dirigía a él

Pero una brisa fría hizo que ambos espíritus miraran al cielo, un casi asustado Jack Frost bajó a donde su compañero y casi hermano estaba a punto de ser asesinado

**-Hola, ¿Qué cuentas Hallo?- **dijo despreocupadamente mientras se interponía entre el nombrado y el pequeño castaño

**-No me vengas con esas calmas viejo, solo mira a tu alrededor, este chico a causado un gran desastre, me temo que deberé cancelar la fiesta de este año- **dijo Hallo con molestia

**-¿Qué cosa dices? No puedes hacer eso Hallo, tus fiestas son las mejores y además aun queda tiempo- **dijo Jack

**-Jack, desde hoy yo tengo que empezar a ver qué tal va la cosa con los niños, debo de asegurarme de que tengan la energía de siempre y darles una buena dosis de Dulce o Truco antes de que empiece oficialmente Halloween- **dijo Hallo con poco animo

Hiccup estaba devastado, no quería que eso pasara, si solo hubiera una forma de remediarlo lo haría

Y casi como si Jack le hubiera leído el pensamiento este sonrió y puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Hallo y le sonrió con esa típica sonrisa de arrogancia planificada

**-Dime hermano de las travesuras, ¿Estarías dispuesto a perdonar a mi hermanito Hiccup si yo logro hacer una increíble fiesta para el Gran Día?- **dijo Jack con suficiencia

**-Claro… pero creí que tenías trabajo que hacer con los Guardianes- **dijo Hallo mirándole

Jack se quedó en silencio un momento y luego se echo a reír con ganas, llamando la atención de los otros dos espíritus

**-Por favor Hallo, soy yo, puedo hacer tu fiesta es un santiamén y además adelante un poco de trabajo con los Guardianes, sabes que no puedo quedarme en un solo lugar tanto tiempo y estar en el Polo ya me estaba hartando, solo hablan y hablan y hablan, no soporto tanto sermón- **dijo Jack son aire despreocupado

**-Entonces tenemos un Dulce* Frost- **dijo Hallo estrechando la mano de su travieso mejor amigo

Ambos sellaron el pacto con ese apretón de manos y Hallo se alejó de ese lugar en dirección a la ciudad, Hiccup suspiró un poco aliviado hasta que sintió la fría mirada de su hermano mayor sobre él

**-¿Cómo te metes en estos problemas? Si no fuera porque presentí que algo malo pasaba contigo Hallo te hubiera destrozado- **le regañó Jack a Hiccup

**-¡Fue tu culpa! De no ser por esa cosa de los Guardianes hubiera terminado mi entrenamiento como las otras dos y no estaría en este problema- **respondió Hiccup algo dolido con el espíritu del invierno

Jack suspiró y abrazó a su hermano menor, no soportaría el tener que verlo con esa cara de dolencia, Hiccup sollozó un poco

**-No quiero que me dejes de lado Jack- **dijo Hiccup

**-Tranquilo hermano está bien, por el momento ayúdame a hacer algo con esto de la fiesta- **dijo Jack revolviendo los cabellos del menor

Este Hiccup iba a decir algo hasta que una bola de nieve le impacto de lleno en la cara

**-¡Oye! No hagas eso Jack- **dijo Hiccup entre risas

Ambos chicos se rieron y miraron a su alrededor… era un desastre, pedazos de calabaza, manzanas acarameladas, dulces y pastel estaban regados por ahí, Hiccup suspiró y se recargó en un árbol

**-Esto es un desastre… no sé cómo podremos hacer la fiesta en 2 días y limpiar todo esto, además de conseguir las demás cosas debemos de organizar todo, sin mencionar las invitaciones, la decoración y… y…- **Hiccup se empezó a hiperventilar

Jack, rodando los ojos, se acercó a Hiccup y le dio una gran cachetada

**-Gracias, creo que lo necesitaba- **dijo Hiccup sobándose la mejilla

**-Por nada. Ahora concéntrate, solo necesitamos a dos personas más y todo estará genial- **dijo Jack con una sonrisa maligna en los labios

Hiccup se le quedó viendo unos minutos y luego entendió la idea, palideció y tragó duro

**-Oh no, no, no, no, ¡nada de eso viejo! ¡Todo menos ellas!- **dijo Hiccup levemente alterado

Pero Jack no lo estaba escuchando, estaba llamando por celular a dos personas que les ayudarían con la fiesta

Hiccup estaba escribiendo algo en su libreta, mientras murmuraba cosas de que dejaba todas sus pertenencias a su dragón o cosas parecidas, realmente parecía que hacía su testamento.

**-Listo, las chicas están en camino y están ansiosas por ayudar, pero nosotros seremos los anfitriones… ¿De qué te disfrazaras?- **dijo Jack

**-No lo sé… el año pasado había sido un hombre lobo y me picaron las pulgas- **dijo Hiccup

**-Bueno, yo ya tengo mi disfraz y seguro que las chicas ya tienen los suyos- **dijo Jack

Hiccup suspiró y miró a Jack

**-Oye Jack… ¿Y que se supone que harás para la fiesta?- **dijo Hiccup intrigado

**-Poner deliciosos bocadillos, un gran ambiente y por supuesto buena música- **dijo Jack como si eso fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo

**-¿Y de dónde sacarás la buena música?- **dijo Hiccup

**-Viejo, estás viendo al DJ de esta generación- **dijo Jack con suficiencia

Hiccup sonrió y empezó a limpiar el desastre causado por su poco control sobre su estación

Un viento cálido y otro con olor a flores se hicieron presentes en el lugar, Jack sonrió y Hiccup se escondió detrás de unos árboles

**-Jack, que alegría verte-** dijo Primavera con inmensa alegría

**-Hola cubo de hielo-** dijo verano con sarcasmo

-**Rapunzel, Mérida, que bueno que vinieron, tenemos un pequeño problema y debemos de arreglarlo para la fiesta de Halloween- **dijo Jack

**-¿Qué paso?- **dijo Rapunzel apurada

**-Digamos que cierto señor del otoño debe de volver a las clases- **dijo Jack mientras caminaba por el jardín

Cualquiera diría que Jack solo se hacía el menso para no ayudar a limpiar el lugar… claro eso diría cualquiera que no conociera lo suficiente al Guardián de la Diversión y Espíritu del Invierno

Hiccup sonrió y siguió limpiando mientras que las chocas le ayudaban a recoger el desastre, luego de un rato Jack volvió con una sonrisa triunfal y dijo que no se tardaba en volver

Mérida se quiso quejar pero Hiccup no le dejó hacerlo, sonrió y dijo que ellos mientras deberían de empezar a hacer las invitaciones para los espíritus que vendrían

Las chicas se miraron confundidas pero no dijeron nada, ya luego se darían cuenta de lo que Jack tenía planeado… y hablando de nuestro querido albino este se encontraba en una biblioteca de la ciudad creando algo parecido a un plano de donde pondría las cosas que necesitaba para la fiesta

Jack era definitivamente un genio cuando se lo proponía y nadie podía negar eso.

Cuando regresó a la casa de Hallo ya estaba atardeciendo y Hiccup se encontraba dormido, al parecer Meme le había dado con una de sus esferas de sueños por accidente y el pobre chico de cabellos castaños cayó de cara contra suelo pues se había quedado dormido al instante

Las chicas mientras, luego de jalar al pobre de Hiccup al interior de la casa, seguían haciendo las invitaciones, cada una era diferente pero parecían similares, los sobres eran negros y la invitación morada o naranja cada uno escrito a mano con el mensaje de _"Estas invitado a la Fiesta de Halloween el ultimo día de octubre desde la 10 hasta que ya no puedas más" _

**-Vaya chicas que buen trabajo hicieron- **dijo Jack

**-Pues al menos nosotras hicimos algo no como ciertos flojos que solo se fueron del lugar dejándonos trabajar- **dijo Mérida queriendo hacer enfadar a Jack

En lo cual fracasó rotundamente y entre risas Jack le mostró en lo que había estado trabajando durante la tarde, el plano era simplemente perfecto y encajaba perfecto con las medidas y dimensiones del jardín donde sería la fiesta, las mesas acomodadas en los límites de la propiedad, dejando espacio suficiente para cuando los más atrevidos o más jóvenes quisieran salir a bailar, había señalado una mesa de bufet y la sección del DJ daba de espaldas al bosque que delimitaba el patio de Hallo

**-¿Decías que no hice nada niñita?- **dijo Jack con Burla

**-Oh, cállate- **dijo ella

Rapunzel miró emocionada el plano y sonrió al ver el detalle y pasión que Jack usaba en ese tipo de cosas

**-Bien chicas, creo que es hora de dormir, mañana discutiremos acerca de los platillos y la decoración- **dijo Jack mirando el cielo estrellado

Las chicas aceptaron y se quedaron dormidas en la sala junto a Hiccup, pero Jack no siguió su propio consejo y se quedó mirando al cielo sin luna

**-Creo que me gusta más cuando no estás tentándome para que te pregunte algo- **dijo Jack

Las estrellas brillaban con intensidad y eso le alegró, decidió caminar por el patio un momento y miró a su alrededor, ese lugar era el único donde se empezaba a notar el otoño, necesitaba enseñarle de nuevo a Hiccup la forma de cómo usar ese poder si crear un caos

**-Bien Hiccup, creo que por hoy puedo hacer mi viejo trabajo- **dijo mientras se elevaba por los cielos y bajaba la temperatura de tal forma que quedara entre verano e invierno, un equilibrio perfecto que solo él sabía hacer.

Miró cómo al cielo se le dibujaron líneas de oro, él tocó uno de esos ríos de arena y una calidez se instaló en su pecho

La mañana llegó sin novedades, bueno solo si quitas que los arboles habían perdido algunas hojas y el frío se empezaba a hacerse más notorio. Las hojas, antes verdes, ahora eran marrones o naranjas.

Hallo había llegado a descansar un momento a su casa cuando se encontró con un patio limpio, las invitaciones hechas, un dragón dormido y 3 adolescentes tirados en el piso de su sala mientras que un albino estaba tomando una taza de café frio y leyendo el periódico.

**-Hola Hallo- **dijo Jack con completa calma

**-En nombre de las caídas Brujas de Salem, ¿Qué significa esto Jack?- **dijo Hallo aun sorprendido

**-Verás pues ayer ellos limpiaron el patio trasero mientras yo hacía un pequeño plano de donde iría cada cosa durante la fiesta, pero todavía me debato entre que tipos de pasteles poner, quieres de manzana o de calabaza, pero de una vez te digo que yo seré el DJ de esta fiesta, no es por nada pero creo que debes de modernizar la banda de vez en cuando- **dijo Jack con una tranquilidad única de él mismo

**-Ok… creo que quiero de ambos pasteles y sobre lo de la música… creo que está bien probar cosas nuevas de vez en cuando- **dijo Hallo apenas captando lo rápido que Jack planeaba esa fiesta

**-Bien, no te decepcionaré viejo- **dijo Jack

**-¿Sin Trucos?**- **dijo Hallo extendiendo su mano

**-Sin Trucos- **reafirmó Jack tomando la mano que se le ofrecía

Ambos espíritus siguieron hablando como dos viejos amigos mientras esperaban que los otros chicos despertaran, lo cual paso luego del medio día por lo que no pudieron saludar a Hallo que se había ido dos horas antes, Jack estaba en el patio mirando fijamente el plano que había hecho y comparando, sonrió y empezó a mover unas mesas que, él no tan viejo Hallo, tenía guardadas en un viejo cobertizo

**-Jack- **dijeron las demás estaciones mientras que su profesor seguía con la miraba fija en las mesas

**-Chicos vengan y ayúdenme con estas mesas que están pesadas- **dijo Jack intentando mover una de las mesas sin mucho éxito

Los alumnos rieron un poco y ayudaron a su profesor, la mesa si estaba algo pesada pero nada que entre ellos cuatro no pudieran hacer

Dejaron la mesa donde debería de ser su lugar y así siguieron, durante todo el día, acomodando todas y cada una de las demás mesas hasta ponerlas donde deberían de ir… claro que hubo quejas todas provenientes de la chica de cabellos de fuego que le reclamaba a Jack sobre su ineptitud de no poner mesas más ligeras, pero Jack le alegó que esas mesas eran poco impresionantes en comparación con las que acababan de acomodar.

Hiccup y Rapunzel decidieron no decir nada por temor a que les gritaran a ellos, sabían que una pelea entre Mérida y Jack no duraba más que una hora pero el día se había ido completamente en mover las pesadísimas mesas de madera

El cielo se dibujó de amarillo, naranja y rojo, en eso Hallo se apareció justo a tiempo para ver como Mérida y Jack se pelaban como un par de alborotadores niños

**-Chicos, basta, no ven que solo les queda mañana para acomodar todo para esa misma noche- **dijo Hallo mientras sujetaba a Jack de la sudadera de esta y lo separaba de la pelirroja

**-Cierto, oye tome tus mesas de madera, no importa ¿cierto?- **dijo Jack con inocencia

**-Tranquilo las iba a usar de todas formas- **dijo Hallo algo divertido

Mérida miró a donde Hiccup y Rapunzel, notando que ellos estaban ocupados decorando calabazas, ambos sonreían concentrados en lo que hacían, el tallado era su especialidad y decidió ir un momento con ellos, mientras tanto Jack seguía hablando con Hallo

**-Mañana es el último día durante la mañana… no puede ser… aún queda mucho por hacer- **dijo Jack algo preocupado

**-Te conozco viejo, sé muy bien que lograrás hacer lo que te propongas- **dijo Hallo dándole ánimos a su hermano de travesuras

**-Gracias por los ánimos los necesitaba- **dijo Jack

Los dos miraron a donde las demás estaciones observando cómo se divertían tallando las calabazas para darles rostros divertidos quitando el interior y dejándolo aparte para luego hacer pasteles de calabaza con eso, Jack sonrió con nostalgia

**-¿Qué te pasa Frost?-** dijo Hallo algo preocupado por su amigo

**-Nada, solo recordaba algo… creo que cuando vivía tallaba calabazas con mi hermana y la mía siempre era la más espeluznante, luego de eso… mamá nos hacía pastel de calabaza y nos poníamos a contar historias frente a todos en la hoguera y yo terminaba haciendo cosas ridículas que alegraban a los niños- **dijo Jack mirando a la nada

**-Amigo creo que es hora de dormir- **dijo Hallo

Jack se puso tenso ante eso y miró al piso

**-Sabes amigo yo me quedaré despierto un rato más, tú y mis chicos deben de descansar, yo me quedaré otro rato despierto- **dijo Jack

Hallo le miró algo dudoso pero aceptó, no le dijo nada al chico y fue con los chicos para decirles que era hora de dormir, ellos claro que se negaron pero 3 esferas de arena dorada les cayeron en las caras haciéndolos dormir al instante, Hallo levantó la mirada y noto como Jack se reía con ganas al lado de Meme quien miraba divertido

**-Muy lindo Frost ahora ayúdame a meterlos- **dijo Hallo cargando a ambas chicas dejando el cuerpo de Hiccup en el piso

**-Ya voy, nos vemos en la Fiesta Meme- **dijo Jack despidiéndose del Guardián de los sueños

El Guardián se fue y Jack tomó a Hiccup en brazos cargándole como si fuera una princesa

**-Nada nos va a separar hermanito- **dijo Jack mientras entraba a dejar a Hiccup en la sala y en el sillón cercano al fuego

Luego de eso salió al jardín, miró a su alrededor y todo estaba oscuro, ni siquiera las estrellas se veían, suspiró pesadamente y decidió empezar a tallar una calabaza, sonrió al ver que la suya era más aterradora que las demás, miró a un reloj que tenía Hallo allí y vio la hora, 9:45

**-Aún es temprano- **se dijo a si mismo

Y así sin más salió de los terrenos de Hallo y caminó entre las coloridas calles de la ciudad, leyó varios letreros hasta que encontró la tienda de disfraces y con ella la tienda de artículos de Halloween

**-Aquí está lo que buscaba- **dijo Jack con una sonrisa,

Entró a la tienda y el dependiente le sonrió

**-Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, Jack Frost en persona pero que gran honor- **dijo irónicamente la persona

**-Cállate Sam, solo dame unos cuantos kilos de dulces y unas decoraciones, digamos… telas de araña, unas cuantas luces, un par de sarcófagos y por supuesto la mesa del DJ- **dijo Jack con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

**-Cómo ordene el segundo al mando del "Trato o Truco"***- **dijo ella con una sonrisa

Jack sonrió y esperó a que la chica le diera lo pedido, posó sus ojos en algunos disfraces y sonrió al ver uno de vampiro, lo tomó y se lo probó, la talla exacta, el disfraz consistía en una capa negra con interior rojo, una camisa blanca de mangas largas, un saco negro y un pantalón negro ajustado que dejaba pocas cosas la imaginación, el chico miró los zapatos con algo de escepticismo pero aun así se los puso… Le fue extraño usar algo en los pies

**-Vaya, con que el Rey del Invierno es ahora el Conde Drácula- **dijo en broma Sam

**-Exactamente, ¿Cuánto por el Traje?- **preguntó Jack

**-Para ti nada, por cierto, tengo un disfraz que nadie me quiere comprar y te lo quiero regalar- **dijo ella con una sonrisa

**-¿Se puede saber de qué es el disfraz?- **preguntó Jack

**-Es de gatito- **dijo ella simplemente

Y acto seguido Jack tenía en frente una playera negra sin mangas, un short de mezclilla negra, un par de tenis completamente negros, unos guantes sin dedos llegaban más arriba de los codos, una cola y una diadema con orejas de gato, sin mencionar la gargantilla con un cascabel colgando y unas tiras negras que iban atadas cerca de los hombros

**-¿Enserio nadie te lo ha querido comprar?- **dijo él

**-Nadie, así que te lo pienso regalar a ti- **dijo ella

**-Está bien me lo llevo, ¿las cosas ya están listas?- **preguntó el

**-Claro que sí, todo está en esta bolsa, cuando llegues a casa recuperaran su tamaño original cuando las saques de allí- **explicó ella

**-Es bueno tener una amiga bruja en esta clase de tiendas- **dijo Jack mientras se iba del lugar

Ambos adolescentes se despidieron y Jack volvió a la casa de Hallo listo para seguir decorando.

Empezaba a amanecer cuando Hallo y los otros chicos salieron al patio. Encontrando telas de arañas enredadas con las ramas de los árboles, unas cuantas calabazas ya estaban acomodadas sobre las mesas o las entradas, el lugar vacío donde iría el DJ ahora tenía un sistema de sonido ultra-asombroso sin mencionar los costales de dulces junto a la puerta

**-Por las barbas de Drácula de que me perdí- **dijo Hallo observando la asombrosa decoración

**-Oí que me llamaron, ¿Qué sucede?- **dijo Jack saliendo de entre las sombras con su traje de vampiro puesto

**-Jack, ¡Que genial te ves!- **dijo Rapunzel sonriente

**-Te sienta bien- **dijo simplemente Mérida

**-Vaya viejo, te esmeraste en el traje- **dijo Hallo

Hiccup se quedó en silencio observando a su hermano con un sonrojo por las partes que el pantalón dejaba ver, rayos, no se quitaría la imagen en semanas

**-Y no saben la mejor parte, tengo un disfraz para mi hermanito- **dijo Jack con malicia

Hiccup se aterrorizó ante las palabras de Jack, siempre que ponía esa cara significaban problemas para él.

- **Jack Overland Frost… ¿Qué me trajiste? – **dijo medio asustado Hiccup

**-Algo tierno, tranquilo serás el favorito de todos en la fiesta- **dijo Jack con maldad

Hiccup miró con desconfianza a su maestro

**-Ve y póntelo- **dijo Jack dándole un paquete al castaño

**-Está bien- **dijo resignado el chico

El castaño entro a la casa y a los cinco minutos se escuchó el grito de indignación típico de las personas que hacen algo vergonzoso y no se dan cuenta de ello hasta que es tarde

**-¡JACK FROST ESTAS DE LA MIERDA SI CREES QUE USARÉ ESTO EN PÚBLICO!- **gritó el chico con clara molestia en su voz

**-Creo que ya vio su disfraz por completo- **dijo un sonriente y despreocupado Jack

**-Pues como es el disfraz para que te gritara así- **dijo Mérida algo asombrada por el grito de Hiccup

**-Digamos que las chicas lo adoraran y los chicos se burlaran de él- **dijo Jack

**-Eso tengo que verlo- **dijo Mérida

**-¡Hiccup sal ya! ¡Quiero ver el traje!- **dijo animada Rapunzel

**-¡Ni loco salgo así!- **gritó Hiccup desde el interior

**-Entonces no queda más remedio- **dijo Jack entrando a la casa

Las chicas se miraron entre sí y luego vieron una sonrisa cruzar en los labios de Hallo

**-¿Qué demonios haces Frost?- **gritó Hiccup con algo de sorpresa dentro de la casa

**-¿Pues que parece?- **dijo divertido

**-¿QUÉ HACES CON ESA SOGA?- **preguntó desesperado

**-Cállate Haddock, haces mucho ruido- **dijo Jack

**-¡S—suéltame! ¡Deja eso!- **dijo Hiccup nervioso

**-Quédate quieto que no puedo meterte esto- **dijo Jack

Hiccup dio un pequeño grito ahogado

**-Ya cállate no fue tan duro- **regañó Jack

**-¡Eso lo dices tú! Pero yo fui a quien pusieron algo sin consentimiento- **replicó Hiccup

**-No te quejes que fuiste tú el que me hizo usar la fuerza- **dijo Jack

**-Eres horrible- **dijo Hiccup entre sollozos dramáticos

**-No exageres- **dijo Jack entre risas

Las chicas estaban rojas por lo mal pensadas que eran, mientras Hallo se reía de sus caras, cuando Jack salió tenía en su hombro a un muy tierno Hiccup, con las mejillas coloradas, con el disfraz puesto y las orejas de gato adornando su cabeza, al igual que una larga cola negra en su parte posterior

**-Qué lindo te ves Hiccup- **dijo Rapunzel enternecida

**-Si tan lindo que me hace pellizcarle las mejillas- **dijo Mérida sonriente

Dicho y hecho las chicas se acercaron al pobre espíritu del otoño y le empezaron a mimar como si fuera un niño pequeño, por lo que Jack y Hallo se empezaron a reía viendo como el pequeño se avergonzaba

**-Ok, ya chicas, déjenle en paz ayúdenme a cocinar lo que serviremos en la fiesta de hoy- **dijo Jack divertido

**-¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?- **dijo Mérida con las manos en la cintura

**-Porque si toco algo de la cocina o de comida esta se enfría, hasta el punto de la congelación si es algo líquido- **dijo Jack levemente

**-No quiero que a mis invitados se les queden congeladas las bocas- **dijo Hallo con una sonrisa

**-Yo ayudo en la cocina- **dijo Hiccup

**-¡Yo también!- **dijo Rapunzel

**-Yo ni en sueños, jamás aprendí a cocinar nada- **dijo Mérida

**-Yo haré las manzanas acarameladas- **dijo Hallo

**-Yo iré a dar las invitaciones- **dijo Jack

**-Yo iré por mi disfraz y por el de Rapunzel- **dijo Mérida

Y todos de acuerdo se fueron cada quien a hacer lo que debían de hacer

Jack distribuyó las invitaciones por todas partes en el globo dándose cuenta de una cosa… no había rastro de Pitch ni de ningún otro espíritu oscuro, tendría que indagar eso más tarde

Mientras tanto la cocina de Hallo parecía un campo de batalla, había caramelo, masa, chocolates y manzanas por todas partes, Rapunzel tenía su sartén en mano y dentro de este había mucha mezcla de masa lista para ser lanzada además de que en su cintura había un cinturón con chispas de chocolate dentro de una bolsa listos para ser arremetidos contra el oponente que ella tenía, miró a todas partes de la cocina, ella sabía que estaba oculto, el olor a caramelo se lo decía, él no tenía oportunidad contra ella si no tenía un plan

Mientras que al otro lado de la cocina Hallo estaba oculto detrás de una mesa que había tirado el mismo y tenía en sus manos un bote de caramelo líquido y atado a su cinturón una bolsa con manzanas, estaba esperando el momento preciso para atacar a su oponente, había decisión en su mirada, él haría lo que fuera por ganarle a esa niña que ahora era su enemiga

Ambos salieron al combate en un ataque directo y con asombroso grito de guerra… que fue detenido por un chico de cabello castaño que estaba con una vena saltada, la mirada oscura y rechinando los dientes, había en sus manos bolsas de compra y estas tenían ingredientes necesarios para hacer ciertos postres… digamos que entrar y ver a dos de las personas más "serias" peleando con comida no era algo que se venía todos los días

**-Quiero que me den una buena explicación sobre cómo fue que la cocina acabó siendo el peor campo de batalla que he visto- **dijo Hiccup medio furioso

**-Él/Ella empezó- **dijeron los dos al unísono intentando evitar un evidente y cruel castigo

Hiccup se enfureció aun más y a los dos les miró con sus fríos ojos de muerte, lo cual hizo que los otros dos gritaran histéricos pero no duró mucho ya que una bola de nieve impacto en su nuca haciéndole caer de cara

**-Tranquilo dragoncito, recuerda lo que dijo Madre Naturaleza- **dijo un divertido Jack mientras entraba a la zona de batalla

**-Perdón… pero para este momento las galletas de chocolate y las manzanas de caramelo ya deberían estar terminando de prepararse- **dijo Hiccup haciendo un puchero, su nariz se encontraba roja por el golpe

Jack sonrió y lo jaló para abrazarlo

**-Mira hagamos un trato ¿si? Tú les ayudas a cocinar y yo mientras arreglo todo este bendito desastre- **dijo Jack

**-E—esta bien… ¡Pero no hagas eso de nuevo!- **dijo un apenado y sonrojado Hiccup

Los otros dos ya se habían levantado y por miedo a esos ojos malditos decidieron dejar su discusión para después de la fiesta

Las horas pasaron entre mezclas de galletas, pasteles, toques finales para la fiesta y encender las luces que el jardín decoraban, vaya que Jack se había esmerado en esa fiesta

**-Bueno chicos será mejor que nos pongamos los disfraces y salgamos a recibir a los invitados- **dijo alegre Mérida que acababa de llegar al lugar

**-Cierto, ¿Mérida trajiste mi disfraz?- **preguntó Rapunzel dulcemente a la pelirroja

**-Aquí lo tienes**- dijo ella con alegría

Las dos chicas se fueron a cambiar mientras los chicos, ya vestidos, salían al jardín apreciando lo escalofriante y asombroso que se veía, todo cortesía de Jack Frost

Las calabazas brillaban sobre las mesas y los postres estaban ya el la respectiva mesa

**-Me asombras Frost, nunca te creí capaz de hacer una fiesta así en tres días y con unos novatos secundándote- **dijo Hallo

**-Hay muchas cosas que jamás sabrás sobre mí Hallo- **dijo Jack con media sonrisa adornando su rostro

Cuando la hora indicada llegó uno a uno los invitados fueron llegando alabando la increíble decoración, los guardianes aparecieron unos minutos después y vieron en lo que su nuevo integrante había logrado

**-¡Guardianes! ¡Por aquí!- **dijo animadamente Jack a sus amigos cuando les vio llegar

Los Guardianes fueron a donde el albino e ignoraron olímpicamente a los espíritus del Halloween y del Otoño

Hallo lo dejó pasar y se fue con otros invitados pero a Hiccup no le dio gracia, por lo que al momento de retirarse una enorme de cantidad de hojas anaranjadas y marrones cayeron sobre la cabeza de los sorprendidos Guardianes. Jack, que no fue afectado, se rió con ganas de ellos, se despidió y se dirigió al equipo de sonido donde estaba Hiccup poniendo canciones al azar para que nadie notara la falta de DJ

**-Oye Hiccup linda broma a los Guardianes- **dijo Jack acercándose

**-Yo no hice nada Jack. **Dijo Hiccup

**-Ok tu no hiciste nada, pero a la próxima no uses hojas de otoño- **dijo Jack con picardía

Los dos hermanos estacionales se echaron a reír con muchas ganas

Luego de eso Hiccup y Jack se quedaron en el puesto de DJ haciendo mezclas de música mientras que los otros espíritus se divertían en medio de la fiesta Hallo tomó una copa y la alzó en alto

**-Amigos míos, quiero agradecer esta asombrosa fiesta a nuestros amigos Otoño e Invierno, que a pesar de ciertas complicaciones, lograron su cometido… Chicos… felicidades por la fiesta- **dijo Hallo con alegría…

¿Qué pasó después?

Solo digamos que al espíritu del Día de los Inocentes será registrado en la próxima fiesta para que no lleve nada que pueda embriagar a nadie… La fiesta fue un éxito sí, pero el desorden que quedó de eso fue arreglado por el espíritu de las bromas el solo

Todos los demás invitados estaban en tal estado de ebriedad que Hallo decidió sacarlos a mordidas y arañazos de su patio… no obvio el no fue el que los mordió y arañó hasta sacarlos, eso fue tarea de sus perros que felices lo hicieron, primavera y verano juraron nunca más beber algo cercano a donde estuviera el travieso espíritu y los demás invitados concordaron con eso

Pero eso sí, hubo unos cuantos responsables que no se dejaron engañar:

Los únicos sin resaca fueron Hiccup, que había visto a espíritu hacer la broma, y los dos jefes del Truco o Dulce****; Jack y Hallo

El final todo había ido bien, y mientras que El hombre de la luna regañaba a los otros guardianes por haber caído en una broma tan fácil de reconocer, Jack se vio libre de volar por allí, junto a su hermanito al cual tuvo que ayudar a llevar el otoño a donde se requiriese

**-Sabes hermano, creo que te puedo meter al truco o trato- **dijo Jack mientras volaba junto a Hiccup quien solo sonrió con algo de malicia

_Fin_

_**Notas de la autora: Feliz Halloween les desea ValeryVampire**_

_**Puntos a aclarar:**_

_***Dulce: Hace referencia a que se tiene un trato sin artimañas de por medio en Halloween (al menos en esta historia)**_

_****Truco: Artimaña dada a otra persona por simple gusto o por venganza en Halloween (al menos en esta historia)**_

_*****Señor del Truco o Dulce; Jefe o sub-jefe de Truco o Dulce**_

_******Truco o Dulce; Asociación de espíritus con tendencias bromistas que Jack Overland Frost y Hallo D' End fundaron con fines de darle cierta moderación a bromistas que se salen de control y así evitar largos sermones con Padre Tiempo, Madre Naturaleza, El Hombre en la Luna o Los Guardianes**_

_**¡Nos leemos en otras historias y no olviden los comentarios!**_


End file.
